Enchanted (Disney and BBC Style)
Cast: * Giselle (Animated) - Strawberry Shortcake * Giselle (Live-Action) - Wendy (Bob the Builder) * Robert Philip - Bob the Builder * Prince Edward (Animated) - Pepito (Madeline) * Prince Edward (Live-Action) - Manny Garcia (Handy Manny) * Nancy Tremaine (Animated) - Madeline * Nancy Tremaine (Live-Action) - Kelly (Handy Manny) * Morgan Philip - Penny Peterson (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) * Queen Narissa (Animated) - Lady Tremaine (Cinderella) * Queen Narissa (as Old Hag) (Animated) - Aunt Sarah (Lady and the Tramp) * Queen Narissa (Live-Action) - Mother Gothel (Tangled) * Queen Narissa (as Old Hag) (Live-Action) - Duchess Matilda (Sofia the First) * Nathaniel (Animated) - Varian (Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure) * Nathaniel (Live-Action) - Postman Pat * Pip the Chipmunk (Animated) - Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) * Pip the Chipmunk (Live-Action) - Pilchard (Bob the Builder) * Queen Narissa as a Dragon - The Hydra (Hercules) * Troll (Bad) - Janja (The Lion Guard) * Troll (Good) - Balto * Sam (Robert's Secretary) - Widget * Mary Ilene Caselotti - Miranda (Blue's Clues) * Pregnant Woman with Kids - Betty & The Squirrels (Hey Duggee) * Bus Driver - Fireman Sam * Angela, a Soap Opera Secretary - Marinette Dupain-Cheng (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir) * Small Man called "Grumpy" - Grumpy (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) Other Cast: Movie Used: * Enchanted (2007) Clips Used: * Strawberry Shortcake (1980-1985) * Strawberry Shortcake (2003-2008) * Bob the Builder (1998) * Bob the Builder (2015) * Madeline Series (1988-2007) * Handy Manny (2006) * Mr. Peabody and Sherman (2014) * Cinderella (1950) * Cinderella II: Dreams Come True (2002) * Cinderella III: A Twist in Time (2007) * Lady and the Tramp (1955) * Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001) * Tangled (2010) * Sofia the First (2013) * Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (2017) * Postman Pat (1981) * Postman Pat: The Movie (2014) * The Land Before Time Series (1988-2016) * Hercules (1997) * Hercules: The Series (1998) * The Lion Guard (2016) * Balto (1995) * Balto 2: Wolf Quest (2002) * Balto 3: Wind of Change (2004) * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (2006) * Blue's Clues (1996) * Hey Duggee (2014) * Fireman Sam (1987) * Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (2015) * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) Voices: Scenes: Quotes: Gallery: Strawberry Shortcake.png|Strawberry Shortcake as Giselle (Animated) Wnedy.jpeg|Wendy as Giselle (Live-Action) Bob the Builder.jpeg|Bob the Builder as Robert Philip Pepito.jpg|Pepito as Prince Edward (Animated) Manny Garcia.png|Manny Garcia as Prince Edward (Live-Action) Madeline 2.jpg|Madeline as Nancy Tremaine (Animated) Kelly (Handy Manny).png|Kelly as Nancy Tremaine (Live-Action) Penny Peterson.png|Penny Peterson as Morgan Philip Lady Tremaine.jpg|Lady Tremaine as Queen Narissa (Animated) Aunt Sarah.jpg|Aunt Sarah as Queen Narissa (as Old Hag) (Animated) Gothel.png|Mother Gothel as Queen Narissa (Live-Action) Aunt Tilly.png|Duchess Matilda as Queen Narissa (as Old Hag) (Live-Action) Varian.png|Varian as Nathaniel (Animated) Postman Pat.jpg|Postman Pat as Nathaniel (Live-Action) Littlefoot.jpg|Littlefoot as Pip the Chipmunk (Animated) Pilchard the Cat.jpg|Pilchard as Pip the Chipmunk (Live-Action) Hydra.jpg|The Hydra as Queen Narissa as the Dragon Janja the Hyena-0.png|Janja as Troll (Bad) Balto.png|Balto as Troll (Good) Widget.png|Widget as Sam (Robert's Secretary) Miranda-Pic.jpg|Miranda as Mary Ilene Caselotti Betty.jpeg|Betty as Pregnant Woman with Kids Fireman Sam.png|Fireman Sam as Bus Driver Marinette Dupain-Cheng Square.png|Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Angela, a Soap Opera Secretary Grumpy2.png|Grumpy as Small Man called "Grumpy" Category:Disney and BBC Category:Enchanted Movie Spoofs